User talk:AlternateTorg
I notice that some of the pages have references cited at the bottom. I've tried to figure out how to do so without any luck. can you tell me how to do that? I noticed them first on the Torg page, if that helps. --Poetafit 07:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) : You have to switch to Wikitext view (last button in the Controls section), then enter YOUR CITATION HERE. For example, to link to a strip, you can do something like this: . : There's lots more helpful info in the help section. Happy wiki-ing! AlternateTorg 20:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- New Question- I'm working on the statistics for "That Which Redeems" and I'm not clear on how to notate when a character kills an untracked entity. Specific cases would be when Torg and Chaz kill demons. Thus far the only way I can figure to do it is like this: ** Torg and Chaz killed 3 people. It seems weird to write it that way, since they were demons, not necessarily "people". The NiftyBot Rules could use an update to make that clearer, unless I completely missed it. One last thing, when is the statistics page going to be updated again? I'd like to see the fruits of my labor reflected on the stats. Poetafit 06:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : You did it exactly right, although if you want you can say "Torg and Chaz killed 3 demons." As long as it's unlinked and starts with a number, NiftyBot doesn't care at all what the rest of it says. : As for updating, I run it whenever I notice that some work has been done. So I'll run it sometime today. : Thanks for your efforts! I'll give it a look and let you know if I see any problems. --AlternateTorg 16:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I noticed some contradictions with what you have told me and the NiftyBot rules. I wanted to let you know so that maybe the rules can be updated if necessary. :: First of all, I was going to include The Demon Spear Calmadar in my stats, but I noticed it doesn't meet the requirements of a character. :: The section titled "character status" doesn't make it clear that status needs to be included in a statement. Also, I'm not sure how to note Alt-Riff's transformation since it is not shown. :: Poetafit 21:37, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: The rules page currently says: "To be considered a character, an entity must be capable of independent thought and/or motion. Beyond that, the entity must meet at least one of the following three requirements: 1) the entity is assigned a name by another entity in the strip..." ::: We got the spear's name from Horribus, and it is capable of independent motion (which was even the basis of a gag in a strip), so it qualifies as a character. The rules aren't set in stone, though; they can certainly be changed if we feel they should. I just noticed, though, that the spear has its own article already, but it's Demon Spear Calmadar, not The Demon Spear Calmadar. So those links will probably need to be changed. ::: The character reference stuff is explained in the rules document, but it could be made more clear. The stats data is organized into sentences, in the form (subject) (verb) (optional object), and the subject and object noun clauses are lists of one or more entities, which may be character references. It is within this context that the discussion about character references takes place. ::: One thing that might help is to change the character reference examples so that they're always shown in the context of a full sentence. That might make it more clear that they can't just be used in isolation. I'll give that a shot. Let me know if you come up with a way to organize that document that would make it more clear. ::: I appreciate this feedback, by the way. I've found feedback useful in improving NiftyBot and its documentation, so please, by all means, continue! --AlternateTorg 22:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- No problem, whenever I point out something like that, I'm doing so since if I misunderstood, others might as well. I just found an instance where one of The Four Horsemen of Inconvenience appears without the other three. This might necessitate separating them from a single entity back to separate individuals. For now I just marked the one separately and left the other instances as they are. Poetafit 23:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Recruiting I've been brainstorming some ideas to get people more interested in the Niftypedia. I don't know much about Sluggy.net, having never been involved there, but I'll throw out ideas on what I think might make it more attractive to people to get involved. * The front page could use work. (I have a script blocking add-on for Firefox, so I might not be seeing everything.) It is not very attractive and I don't think it really has all that people need to be able to take advantage of the Niftypedia. * While the stats and the storylines are great, I think most visitors will be interested in the character pages. While reading Sluggy, a person may want a reminder about where a character has appeared before or their backstory. That will probably also be what people will be most interested in writing (at least to start with). What would help is getting at least a sentence and a picture for as many characters as possible, so it's a less daunting start. Also an alphabetical list (including minor characters) would probably help with that. That's what I got so far, I'll keep thinking about it.Poetafit 03:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox I just took a look and I like what you're doing there. I was thinking about editing the sidebar just a little. Perhaps adding in a link for . Particularly I think we need a link to the characters category so that people can find an alphabetical listing. What do you think?Poetafit 07:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : If by "sidebar" you're referring to the menu area, I agree that it could use some work. I'm able to edit it, but it's not quite as straightforward as other areas of the wiki. I'm going to need to read up about it. --AlternateTorg 16:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Great use of images, I like it. Poetafit 00:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Dissappearing Images Just about every image I've uploaded has dissappeared. Do you know what might have happened? --Poetafit 19:16, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : Weird. The history shows no changes. Hopefully it's just a temporary Wikia bug. --AlternateTorg 19:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC)